


Late Nights

by LuckyREBD



Series: OCD!Kaiba Series [16]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 11:09:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyREBD/pseuds/LuckyREBD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of the OCD!Kaiba series. Seto has a lot of late nights, but coming home makes them worth it every time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Nights

The door clicks shut softly, shoes carefully toed off in the sprawling front hall as he slips deeper into the massive domicile. His office first, setting his briefcase and laptop case each on the solid desk, heavy woolen jacket swung over the back of his chair with a faint dusting of droplets from the melted snow.

Taking a slow breath, he shrugs his shoulders back in a slow circle, managing not to wince as the stiff muscles make the motion uncomfortable. 

No chance to rest yet, his feet move once again.

The kitchen they actually use is small, personal, and has his favourite accessory in the entire house. The coffeemaker is wonderful in it’s simple, streamlined design, but the accuracy of the timers and amount of automation makes it perfect. Setting it the same as he does every night, and filling the water reservoir with precision.

Each door is checked and locked, each window verified as tightly shut, circling through his list.

Glancing at the clock he holds in a heavy sigh, AM already?

The knot feels worse, and with feet feeling laden with lead he makes his way upstairs, only to find the bedroom empty. A tightness forms in his chest, eyes scanning instinctively for a note, to make sure the shared possessions and the ones not his own are still all present.

Concerned, but breathing once again at their reassuring presence, he resigns himself to tracking down the errant occupant so they can sleep properly.

It doesn’t take long, the flickering light of the fireplace and softly spoken words through the television screen are easy to follow.

A smile sneaks onto his lips.

Splayed over the couch hap-hazardly, one arm hanging lazily over the side so his knuckles brush the floor with his far leg slung over the back of the couch, Seto wonders how anyone could possibly be comfortable in such a ridiculous position. Drooling on the couch cushion and snoring obnoxiously, though the noise doesn't seem to bother the purring ball of fluff laying curled up on his lover’s stomach.

The noise of Seto’s footsteps on the other hand cause tiny furred ears to flick upwards, and Box’s eyes crack open sleepily.

Seto freezes, spotting her haunches start to tense and hisses a quiet and desperate,

“Box, no.”

Her back legs dig in and push off, launching so she can land near him and rub against his legs, purring at a volume Seto was unsure cats could reach before meeting Box.

“Oof! The hell—” Flailing and cursing, Jounouchi tries to right himself after jerking up from the sudden pressure and pain, but instead tumbles off the side of the couch, landing in a messy pile on the floor. Bangs in his eyes, he looks across the floor and scowls and the blissfully unaware purring menace, “So, I see you’re home.”

Seto chuckles. “It isn’t her fault you sleep like the dead, Katsuya.”

“Says the man who still expects to wake up at five AM, when it’s already one AM? Geeze, is it really that late?” Balking, Jounouchi pushes himself up drowsily from the floor, “C’mon, you must be dead on your feet. If we’re quick, I can prolly’ get at your back before you pass out.”

And with Katsuya’s hand against his lower back, Seto knows he won’t sleep long, but at least he’ll sleep well.


End file.
